


Our Abused Shared Mate

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: What if we change the story a bit? Bella never met the Cullens till much later because they never moved there till after Bella graduated high school? Bella, who had been abused by numerous men except her dad, goes to Volterra, Italy on a trip and happens to meet the Queens by accident. They realize she is their shared mate and Bella learns many things including the vampire secret. What happens as time passes and especially when Bella goes back to Forks to visit Charlie and ends up meeting the Cullens? Let's see.





	1. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was headed to my hotel in Volterra. I needed to get away for a bit and dad had given me tickets to Italy as a surprise graduation present. 

Once I was settled in I went out to explore. It was a cloudy day but not horrible. It reminded me of home. 

As I walked I looked at various things. Suddenly I bumped into someone and fell back but was caught into two arms.   
"Are you alright?" I looked up to see a woman with pitch black hair and red eyes. She was in a knee-length red and black dress and had a black cape on. I swallowed nervously then stood up.   
"Yes. Thank you." She smiled gently and spoke.   
"It's nothing. Where are you from?"   
"Forks, Washington." Just then two more women came up. One had blond hair that was back in a french braid while the other had auburn hair that was in a tight bun. Both women had the same red eyes that the woman I had run into had. The blond was in a nice suit while the auburn haired female was wearing a black skirt and red top. These women were drop dead gorgeous. The woman I had run into smiled and spoke.   
"I'm Didyme. This is Sulpicia and Athendora." I smiled.   
"Isabella. Though I go by Bella." Sulpicia stepped up and smiled. She took my hand and kissed it.   
"It is a pleasure to meet you." I blushed darkly and then withdrew my hand. Didyme chuckled while Athendora smiled slightly. Didyme spoke to me.   
"How long are you here for dear?"   
"Three weeks." Sulpicia grinned.   
"Well then you must come to our place sometimes. We would love to have you." Didyme chuckled and shook her head. Just then a girl with blond hair and red eyes came up.   
"Mistresses. We need to head back." Sulpicia nodded her head. Didyme handed me a card.   
"Call sometime and we can show you around our place." I nodded my head. I watched as they left and couldn't help but smile. They were amazing. 

_Didyme pov_  
I was in my library reading when Cia came in. She came over and without a word sat down next to me laying her head on my lap. I smiled and put a hand on her head. I continued to read knowing she would speak when she was ready. After a bit she spoke.   
"What do we do?" I put my book down and sighed.   
"We get to know her Cia. It is our only option right now. She has to see us for us rather then what we are." Cia sighed and looked at me.   
"You are not a monster mi amore. You never will be." I smiled and kissed her forehead.   
"Thank you Cia." She smiled and kissed my hand while holding it. She read my thoughts and smiled.   
"I don't know." I looked shocked.   
"But you touched her hand."   
"She was blocking me somehow. I couldn't read her thoughts." I looked away.   
"She's a shield." CIa nodded her head.   
"She is." I smiled softly.   
"She will have to be turned eventually." I sighed and closed my eyes.  
"I know. It's just......I don't want to condemn her to the very thing I forced upon you two." Dora spoke up.   
"We made our choice that night Di. You didn't condemn us. We wanted to be with you." I opened my eyes and watched as my blond haired mate came over to us. Dora sat next to me and put a hand on my leg.   
"We would have chosen you regardless. You are ours and we are yours." I smiled and put my hand over her's.   
"I know. It's just so much happened. I wish that you had had more choice." Dora smiled and Cia chuckled.   
"What can we do to convince you that we are fine with what happened?" I shrugged and kept quiet. Cia spoke.   
"Didyme. We fell for you. You meant so much to us and still mean a lot to us. Nothing will ever change that." I smiled and looked away.   
"I forget sometimes how smart you two are." Cia sat up and smirked.   
"Well then we just need to remind you." I raised an eyebrow. Cia kissed me deeply and put the book away. I gasped when she bit my lip which allowed her to sneak her tongue in. I felt Dora begin to play with my clothes. I gasped and pulled my head away.   
"Okay. You two. Stop it." Cia chuckled and kissed my neck. She spoke to me.   
"Don't worry Di. She'll fit right in and she won't hate us for what we are. I know it." I sighed and smiled. Let's hope this would go well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoyed. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. A Unique Coven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella goes back to Forks and ends up meeting the Cullens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. So I am sorry that I didn't make this clear in the first chapter but I forgot to say who was playing who. 
> 
> Dove Cameron as Athendora.
> 
> Sofia Carson as Didyme.
> 
> Danielle Rose Russel as Sulpicia.
> 
> Also some of the guard.
> 
> Selena Gomez as Renata.
> 
> Aaron Tveit as Afton. 
> 
> Danielle Campbell as Corin.
> 
> Indiana Evans as Chelsea. 
> 
> Okay. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Bella pov_  
I was in my room in the castle packing for a trip. 

It had been three years since I had come to Volterra and met my mates. I was loving every minute of being around them and with them. 

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts by two arms wrapping around my waist.   
"Do you have to go?" I smiled and spoke.   
"Yeah. I do Cia." Sulpicia sighed and sat down.   
"I just worry for you amore. Perhaps one of us should go with you." I gave her a look then sighed.   
"Fine. I'll ask Didyme. She looks the youngest and also Dad already met her and knows we're together." Cia nodded her head.   
"Very well. But please be careful. Jane and Demetri are going with you as is Afton." I nodded my head. 

Later I was on the plane with the others. Didyme had her arms wrapped around me and I was relaxing in her arms. I was nervous and I knew Didyme could sense it. After a bit she sighed and without a word pulled me up. We went to the private master bedroom that was on the plane. 

Once inside she locked the door while I sat down.   
"What is it Bella?" She asked me. I looked down.   
"I'm just nervous. I want to see dad but......."   
"But you don't want to see the people who went to school with you again." I shook my head. She sighed and came over she sat down and spoke.   
"It doesn't matter what those people say carino. You are precious. To us, to the guard, to your father." I smiled.   
"I know Didi. Thanks." She smiled and kissed me.   
"Always. Now do I need to show you just how precious you are to me?" I blushed but nodded my head. Didyme chuckled and gently pushed me down on the bed. She leaned over me and kissed me deeply. I felt her hands begin to massage my body then suddenly my clothes were off me minus my bra and underwear. She kissed my neck then kept going till she reached my breasts.   
"You are beautiful amore. Don't ever doubt it." She took my bra off and kissed in between my breasts. I moaned softly when she did that. I heard my calmest mate chuckle and she took off my underwear quickly. I was already soaked.   
"Mia cara. You are making it very difficult for even me to keep control." I giggled then put my hand on her cheek.  
"Then don't." Didyme chuckled and she kissed my stomach. I moaned and closed my eyes. I felt Didyme kiss my inner thighs.   
"Mia cara please open your eyes and look at me." I opened them and saw Didyme smiling at me and looking at me with gentle eyes. I blushed but held her gaze. My quite mate moved up so her face was close to mine and she kissed me. I felt her hand snake down and she began playing with me. I moaned and buried my face into her neck. She put her other hand on my head and petted my hair gently. Didyme put her fingers inside me and moved them at a fast but soft pace. I moaned and moved around until finally I felt myself reach my limit. After I was calmed down Didyme spoke.   
"Better now mia cara?" I nodded my head and buried myself into my calmest mate. She smiled and rubbed my back.   
"Relax Isabella. I love you so much and that will never stop." I smiled and closed my eyes instantly falling asleep. 

_Didyme pov_  
I smiled and pulled the covers over both of us once Isabella had fallen asleep. I rubbed her arms and smiled. She was so special and she still had many scars from her past. I knew it would take a bit for her to fully open to us but she had opened herself up to us quite a bit so far. 

After a bit I got up and got dressed then I got to work on some paperwork. After a bit I heard Bella wake up. I turned around to see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes.   
"Hello Bella." She smiled at me and stretched.   
"Are we close?" I stood up and sat on the bed.   
"Indeed we are." Bella grinned and got up to get dressed. I watched my sweet human mate for a bit before I got ready myself. 

When we pulled up to the house Bella got out and ran over to her father.   
"Dad!" He smiled and hugged her.   
"Hey Bella." I smiled and watched my mate and her father. Charlie smiled when he saw me.  
"Hello Didyme." I walked up and took his hand.   
"Charlie. It's good to see you." Charlie smiled and spoke.   
"Well come on in." We did so and caught up.

Late I was in the kitchen with Charlie and we were talking.   
"We have a new family in town. The dad's a doctor and probably the best doctor I have seen."   
"That is good. What is his name?"   
"Carlisle Cullen." I froze and looked shocked. Charlie noticed.   
"Do you know him?"   
"Yes. He stayed with my sisters and I when he was in Italy."   
"Well it's a small world. He should be at his house right now. Do you want me to take you?"   
"No. I will go just give me the address." Bella spoke.  
"Can I go with you?" I looked at her then smiled.  
"Of course. That is if Charlie is fine with it." Charlie smiled.   
"I'm fine with it. I have to go in anyway. I will see you both later." We said goodbye to Charlie then got ready to go. Afton was going with me while Demetri and Jane stayed behind. 

On the way to the house Bella spoke.  
"Who is Carlisle?" I smiled a fond smile.  
"Do you recall that young man Sulpicia told you about that stayed with us for a bit?"   
"The one who drinks from animal blood?"  
"The very same. That is Carlisle. He is a very kind and caring young man. I am glad to hear he finally found a family. He above everyone deserves a mate and family." Bella smiled and spoke.   
"You seem to care about him."  
"I do Bella. He and I grew close. In fact it seems we have a brother and sister bond. Cia tried to get him to stay but he did not want to and I convinced them to let him be. He needed a more freer life then ours." Bella grinned.  
"Now I really want to meet him." I laughed.  
"Oh trust me. Carlisle is memorable. I am sure you will get along." Bella grinned and looked out the window.

When we pulled up Carlisle came out immediately. I smiled and got out.   
"Didyme?"   
"Hello Carlisle." He eased up and smiled.   
"What are you doing here?" I chuckled and spoke.   
"Our mate's father lives here." He looked shocked then noticed Bella. Bella smiled softly.  
"Hi." Carlisle smiled.  
"Hello." Carlisle spoke.  
"Why don't you come in?" I nodded my head and followed him inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
